Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the an Internet fax architecture for processing of facsimile messages via email, website and/or custom application programming interface (API) integration. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to auditing capabilities tightly integrated with and designed specifically to facilitate maintenance and tracking of the security and compliance of the Internet fax architecture.
Description of the Related Art
In today's regulatory and privacy oriented environments, auditing capabilities are a key component in an overall program of maintaining a secure and compliant infrastructure. Audit logging functionality currently exists in a number of contexts, including log management products for the creation of audit logs for information technology (IT) systems that generate a security-relevant chronological record of the sequence of activities that have taken place within the system. Existing log management products have various limitations that reduce their usefulness and integrity. For example, a log management product that is generic in nature has no awareness of the specific operational environment in which it is functioning. Such a log management product may provide extensive logging, but even in the context of a small computer network can result in the generation of too much information to be effectively analyzed and cannot provide the appropriate level of granularity to be of value to the network administrator. Meanwhile, the use of multiple distributed log management products that are specific to particular network components, such as firewalls, Intrusion Detection Systems (IDSs), network gateways and the like, within an enterprise network often results in multiple log files having unsynchronized log entries due to time variations among the various system clocks of the network components.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a centralized auditing infrastructure that is specifically designed for and tightly integrated with the environment for which it is intended